Minds Eye
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: Banner 'reunites' with his ex but he doesn't remember that they left on bad terms. But when he injures her and visa-versa, will their love grow agian? Banner/OC.
1. The Beginning

There was still one more Avenger to be rounded up before the Avengers took on Loki and Chitauri; she was living in London, England. Stark and Banner had been sent out to find her. "So where is this... Doctor Ackerly, living?" Tony asked looking down at a map of London.

"Can't you read maps, Stark? We are in Hyde Park and Doctor Ackerly lives in Lancaster Gate." Banner replied pointing on the map.

"We're only a few miles out then." Stark laughed. "Don't you think it's funny that we only know the real name and one picture of this chick... I mean we don't even know her 'abilities' or if she is good or bad." They walk past Round Pond and headed north east to Lancaster Gate. A jogger jogged past them.

"I think we found her." Banner said looking at the jogger, "Shall we follow her?"

Stark shrugged. "It might be a bit stalker-ish. But she couldn't sue me so... let's go.. But keep at a distance." They followed her though the park and to Lancaster Gate.

Doctor Ackerly entered her home and pulled off her running trainers. Stark and Banner walked behind the building and climbed up the fire escape, they entered the house though the bedroom window.

"Ackerly might not sue you but I will." Banner muttered as he clambered though. Ackerly hummed to herself as she turned on the Television. She made herself a cup of tea and relaxed on the sofa. Stark slowly opened the door and peered out of the room. She rose and turned toward the bedroom. Stark cursed and they hid, quickly, under the bed. Ackerly pulled a face at the open window.

"That's not how I left you." She muttered closing and locking the window. She then noticed the creases on the bed. She hurried out of the room, Banner and Stark crawled out from under the bed. Ackerly swiftly returned with loaded guns and aimed them at the two. "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want!?" She shouted, the veins around her wrist glowed ice blue.

"I'm Tony Stark of Stark industries." Stark said eyeing the guns.

"Doctor Bruce Banner." Banner said staring at her wrists. "Do you mind putting down those guns... so the other guy won't mess this place up?" Banner said gesturing around the room and to himself.

"Oh sorry." She lowered them but keeps them to her side. "Now... what do you want?" Ackerly asked.

"We are here on behalf of S.H.E.I.L.D." Stark said with a smile.

"The Avengers Initiative..." She said with a sigh. "Why do they want me? So they can... never mind."

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Banner asked.

"Um... no." Ackerly said bluntly. She put the guns in their holster.

Banner stepped forward. "Dr. Ackerly..." he started.

"Call me Jess... I hate being called Doctor Ackerly."

"Jess... you've noticed the changing world, correct?"

"Yes of course, I must be something to do with the incident a while back."

"So if you come to S.H.E.I.L.D you can help Stark and me out with the problem."

"How, Doctor Banner? By using the abilities that _killed_ my family!"

Stark's mouth dropped in disbelief. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, when I was 6 I was having fun with my powers when I accidently killed my mother and father. I vowed that day that I would _never_ use them agian."

"But despite that, you wish you could use them more." Banner responded stepping back.

Ackerly dropped her head and nodded. "Yes... but I always keep my word."

"Very well Doctor." Stark said handing Banner a needle and sedative.

"We are truly sorry." Banner jabbed the needle into Ackerly's arm.

"Son of a...!" Then her world went black as she fell onto the bed.

* * *

"Why did we have to knock her out?" Steve Rogers asked sitting around the black round table. "We could have just asked her to come on her own terms."

"We couldn't risk it, Rogers." Fury said hands on his hips. "We need all the help we can get."

Clint Barton opened his mouth only to be cut off by shouting coming from the doorway. The group turned to a doorway where a few agents collapsed onto the floor.

"_Move_! Let me talk to Nick Fury!" Ackerly shouted. She shoved past the agents and marched angrily into the Bridge. Everyone who had guns, drew them and pointed them at her. "So you see it fit to knock me out and drag me here against my will to fight something I have no intension of taking part in?" Ackerly's hands began to glow ice blue.

"Calm down, Doctor." Fury ordered stepping forward.

"No! I'm not going to be bossed around." Ackerly shouted.

Banner stepped forward holding his hands out to protect himself. "I really think you should."

"No Doctor! No!" She shouted as the veins around her body glow.

"Calm! Down!" Natasha warned not moving from her position.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?"

"How about we _all_ disarm?" Clint asked looking at Ackerly.

"I'm good with that." Ackerly said with a slight smile. "You first." Fury, Natasha, Clint and the others lowered their guns, Ackerly's hands returned to normal and she calmed down.

Stark clapped his hands. "Perhaps we can all start getting along?"

Ackerly rolled her eyes. "Just show me my lab and I'll be out of your hair."

"You'll be sharing with Stark and Doctor Banner." Fury uttered still watchful of her.

Ackerly threw her hands in the air. "Finally people who can talk English!" Banner and Stark ushered Ackerly out of the Bridge.

"It's going to be a very interesting stay on this ship." Maria Hill muttered rubbing her neck.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I look forward to seeing you agian. :)**

**R&R.**


	2. Problems

"I'm guessing you don't get along with other people?" Stark enquired, busying on a respective computer.

"Your guess is right, plus I _hate_ heights which, I know, has nothing to do with it." Ackerly said punching in some equations.

Banner laughed and fixed his glasses. "Like a typical nerd?" Ackerly laughed in response.

"If I remember correctly, you said that you knew Bruce once upon a time." Stark said with a chuckle.

"Did I?" Ackerly sieved through her memories. Stark nodded and waited for an answer. Ackerly's eyes widened as she remembered back though the past.

"_I'm sorry, I can't do this." Ackerly whispered fiddling with a tassel on a rug. _

"_Is it me? Is it the fact that I turn into a huge green rage monster?" Banner asked crossing his arms. _

"_No! It's just..." She sighed and rubbed her head. _

"_What?"_

"_I don't..."_

"_What!" Banner slammed his fists on the table._

"_It's me, ok? I... I'm sorry." Ackerly grabbed her bag and turned for the door. Banner swiftly moved between her and the door. He stretched out his arms. "Bruce, please don't make it harder than it already is."_

"_How is it you?" He asked. _

"_It just is... now let me go." _

"_I can't." Banner sighed. Ackerly closes her eyes and sighs; she grabbed a vase from the table and smashed it over Banner's head so he didn't have time to get angrier. _

_As she left she muttered. "I'm sorry."_

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Nope... I don't remember anything." Ackerly lies. She looks at Bruce "Sorry." Then to Stark. "Happy?" Stark nodded and grinned slyly.

"Nah, that's ok." Shrugged Bruce, he too started to try and remember. He rattlesd his brain.

"It's time for me to train so... I'll see you guys later." Ackerly quickly left the room as Bruce started to remember. Stark looked at Banner.

"Dr. Banner? Are you ok?" Banner nodded his head and returned to work. Stark chuckled and resumed working.

* * *

Fury had ordered the Avengers on intense training, with and without their suits but mainly with them. It was late at night and the only people who were up are those in the Bridge and Dr. Ackerly in the large training facility. She fired energy balls from her palms which hit the dummies that fly towards her from all directions; she also kicked them which sent them flying to the other side of the room. Bruce stood behind a pile of broken dummies, watching her. He adjusted his glasses and slowly walked towards her.

"Hello." Banner smiled. Shocked, Ackerly pivoted on her foot and almost kicked Banner in the face, he ducked just in time. "Don't you ever take a day off?"

"I train so I don't have to have a day off." She lowered her foot and pulled off her bandanna.

Banner sniggered. "Of course... Just don't smash a vase over my head this time."

Ackerly blushed and turned her back on Banner. "You remembered that, huh?"

Bruce nodded, "I never forgot."

Ackerly sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't explain it any clearer to you."

Banner walked beside her and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder. "It's ok, Doctor... I think I understood."

She looked at him. "Really?" He nodded and smiled. She forced a small smile.

* * *

Outside, a small black Quinjet landed on the carrier. The landing ramp opened and the agents on the deck watched to see if anyone came out. After what felt like an eternity large red sparks soared out of the jet and exploded on contact with the carrier and its engines, awaking everyone within an instant. They rushed to their weapons and suits. An explosion near Bruce and Ackerly propelled them, like ragdolls, into the chasm beneath the Helicarrier. The Avengers, excluding Banner and Ackerly, assembled on the Helicarrier and fighting the strange red sparks, but soon after they engaged them in battle the sparks morphed into tall, lanky but strong beings taking everyone out in their path. Only the Avengers could stop them.

Back in the chasm and Banner was fighting with the Hulk to remain under control, Ackerly rapidly struggled to free her lower body which got trapped under some wreckage from the explosion. She looked over at Bruce. "Bruce? Do you hear me? You have control, remember that! You have control; don't let the Hulk control you! And I swear I will help you with this! Even if it kills me!" Banner looked over at Ackerly with green sorrowful eyes, he roared as he Hulked out. "Oh sh..." She freed herself and stumbled to her feet. She sprinted off and leaped over debris. She radioed the team. "Guys we have a _big_ problem!"

"What is it?" Captain America asked slicing the head off one of the creatures, a Biokin.

"A _Hulk_ sized problem!" Ackerly yelled ducking under a large pipe which crumbled under the Hulk's strength.

"Are you ok?" Hawkeye asked shooting one in the eye. Thor flipped and smashed a Biokin into the ground with Mjolnir.

"What the hell do you think?!" She shouted. "But I got this! You take care of the... whatever they are!" She hurdled over more pipes and split herself to surround the Hulk.

The duplications and the real Ditto surrounded the Hulk; the Hulk roared and attempted to obliterate the duplications but when he destroyed them they just return in place. They fired ice blue energy beams around the Hulk, encasing him in a vortex of blue and white light. He snarled and howled as he fought against the energy.

"I'm sorry." The duplications and Ditto said simultaneously. The Hulk let out an almighty roar, thrusting his arms outwards and detonating the energy, forcing the duplications to disappear and Ditto to hurl against a hard wall on the other side of the area.

When she landed she let out a groan and fell unconscious. The Hulk watched for a moment to see if Ditto moved, she didn't, so he tentatively moved towards her. The Hulk bellowed and carefully lifted Ditto up.

"Ditto, come in. We might have a problem." Iron Man addressed her as he was flying above the ship and shooting at the Biokins. The Hulk snarled. "Banner... Hulk? Is that you? Where is Ackerly." The Hulk growled agian. Iron Man sighed. "I'll be right there, don't move!" Iron Man flew down and below the Helicarrier, when he saw the green figure of the Hulk; he flew into the chasm to them. The closer Iron Man got, the wearier he became. He landed next to the Hulk and in his arms laid the comatose Ditto. "Oh... my... JARVIS is she breathing?"

"She is, sir." Responded the British AI. "But barely."

"How long does she have?"

"If she does not get to hospital soon then she will die, sir." By how the Hulk had transformed back into Dr. Bruce Banner, he sat with his head in his hands, regretting everything.

"Banner, are you going to help me?" Iron Man asked. Banner stayed still. "I'll take that as a no."


	3. Friends

Meanwhile, the Avengers heard the news about Dr. Ackerly over the communicator. They still continued to fight the Biokins, suddenly the dead and living combined into a huge 30 foot Biokin, it towered over the Helicarrier and the Avengers. The Biokin roared and the Earth shook. "Do you still think isn't Loki's doing?" Captain America asks Thor.

"It appears I have been misguided, this is indeed Loki's doing." Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Black Widow asked reloading her guns.

Captain America looked at Black Widow. "Kill it before it kills us."

"I can live with that." Hawkeye loaded an explosive arrow and fires it directly into the heart of the Biokin, it exploded on contact. The Biokin didn't flinch. "Killing it will be harder than we thought."

"Ok, attack it from all angles!" Captain America shouted. The Avengers swamped to the Biokin attacking it from all angles, Thor used the surrounding thunder to electrocute it, Captain America attempted to slice and dice it; Hawkeye shot it with many different arrows and Black Widow shot bullets at it, each of which fail to harm the Biokin. But try as they might the Avengers were unable to defeat it, one by one the Avengers were captured by other smaller Biokins peeling off from the larger Biokin and were taken to the ship in the high atmosphere.

* * *

In the Finger Lakes National Forest, Doctor Banner wandered though the woodland recollecting about what he had done. He stumbled when he walked over a mossy log. The clouds turned grey and they merged together, the rain falls turning shallow holes into growing puddles. Banner's anger rose agian and he Hulks out. The Hulk crashed and smashed through the thick trees and crashed though boulders. He roared and it echoed though the National Forest.

* * *

Ackerly awoke from her nightmare and yelled, rapidly sitting up. She looked around the white hospital room; she sighed and lay back on the bed. Stark walked in nibbling packet of grapes. He sat down on a chair next Ackerly. "Hello there Dr. Ackerly." He popped a grape into his mouth. "Want one?" Ackerly shook her head declining the offer. "You're lucky to be alive, you know."

"What do you mean?" She sat up.

"Where do I start? Ok... you took on the Hulk alone and he almost killed you by throwing you against a wall."

"Actually it was an energy beam exploding."

"Yeah... And according to the doctors you suffered from severe internal injuries, but you somehow over came it."

"I'm a quick healer."

Stark chuckled. "What else can explain it?"

"Ok how I have two questions, 1) how long was I out? And 2) Where is Bruce?"

"1) About 3 hours. 2) I have no idea."

Ackerly looks around the room. "Where are the others?"

Stark placed the grapes on a table. "I don't know we lost contact an hour prior to you waking up. My guess is that it was the Biokins, created by Loki that took them."

"We've got to help them!"

"Whoa! Easily tiger, you've been told not to do any strenuous."

"I don't care what they say! I'm going whether you like it or not!" Stark leant into Ackerly. "Not yet, at least wait until I come back." Ackerly pulled a confused face and watched Stark leave the room. She rubbed her head and laid back on the bed.

Moments later Stark returned and he grabbed Ackerly's arm. "Follow me!" He pulled her from the bed and they run out of the room, the doctors had all been knocked out by some kind strange gas.

"What the hell did you do?" Ackerly shouted, running though the halls.

"I might have used some knockout gas on them."

"I think that was uncalled for!"

"Jump!"

"What?!"

"JUMP!" Shouted Stark. Ackerly and Stark jumped through a window, on the fourth floor.

"JARVIS activate Mark VII!" The bracelets on Stark's wrist shone red and the Mark VII suit merged with Stark, he grabbed Jess and they fly away.

"Where are we going?" Dr. Ackerly asked.

Stark smiled. "Look up." Confused, she looked up at the sky, but instead she saw a shadow ship stretching from horizon to horizon, an abrupt shrilling whistle rang though the entire world, the people of Earth grabbed their ears in order to block out the shrieking whistle. The whistle deactivated the system in Stark's Iron Man suit. It sputtered and they plummeted to the ground. "JARVIS! Reactivate!" Stark shouted.

"Unable to comply, sir." Replied JARVIS.

Stark and Ackerly looked at each other. "Oh hell..!" From a nearby building, the Hulk soared though the air catching both Stark and Ackerly, he slid down from the opposite building with both of them in his huge arms; he landed on his large feet and placed them down on the cold ground.

Stark wandered around to try and get the suit working agian, while he worked on that, Ackerly looked up at the Hulk. "Thank you, Hulk." She smiled happily.

The Hulk grunted and half smiled. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me, I should have seen it coming."

Hulk grunted disapprovingly. "You're saying you blame yourself?"

Hulk nodded. "How about it both our faults?" The unsure Doctor asked.

Hulk shook his head. "I don't care I'm leaving it at that, otherwise we'll never reach a compromise." Hulk grumbled softly. Ackerly grinned big. "Deal."

They held their smiles and gazes until Stark reappeared having worked out the glitch. "Alright kids, let's go rescue our friends."

"What about me? I can't fly." Ackerly asked.

"I thought you could?" Iron Man replied.

"I can't." She repeated.

Iron Man sighed and wandered over to her. He grabbed her shirt. "Hold on tight, Snow White. Let's go!" Iron Man blasted and Ditto into the air towards the shadow ship, and Hulk jumped from building to building in order to get to the shadow ship.


	4. The End

The elongated black ship floated in the high atmosphere of the Earth, each Avenger, minus Iron Man, The Hulk and Ditto, had their own cell, in which they can't escape from, any attempts of escaping end with instant death and one by one, they were taken to be interrogated, tortured and perhaps killed by Loki and his minions. Nick Fury and the others were nowhere to be seen.

The sky above reflected the tense and terror from the ship below. Hesitantly, Iron Man, The Hulk and Ditto made their way into the dense vessel. "We are going to split up if we are to search the whole ship." Ditto said looking around.

"Good idea, I'll take the higher levels, Hulk take the lowest, Ditto take the middle levels." Stark said glancing at each of them.

"Stay silent..." Ditto looked at the Hulk. "If you can... and also keep radio chatter down."

"Furthermore... stay alive." Iron Man warned to the group. With that they split off to their assigned levels in search of the Avengers.

* * *

The Hulk roamed though the lowest levels of the ship. The lowest levels were home to the defected Biokins that can't be fixed or restored, Hulk kept his wits about him as he neared an especially noisy area of the deck. He peeped around the corner with his green eyes and noticed a very familiar Asgardian male, Loki, standing amongst some Biokins and his brother Thor. Hulk listened intently to their conversation. "So then brother, why have you brought me here?" Thor asked sitting in the middle of the room.

"I am _not_ your brother." Loki shouted. "But the reason of which I have brought you here to give you a change to change sides, from the... _Avengers,_ to my new army of Biokins."

Thor scoffed. "I might not get along with the most of them but I shall not give up on my team."

Loki sniggered. "Listen here, my side _will_ win... you and your mingy human companions and _Hulk_ will never win agian."

"But do you not see that, on Earth, the rogue certainly does not win."

Loki walked around Thor and chuckled. "I do not care about what the humans think. I all I need is...!" Loki quickly smirked and pivoted. "Come out wherever you are." He sang. Hulk snarled and slowly walked out from his hiding place, Loki laughed. "Well, well, well, we meet agian you dull creature." Loki looked at Hulk. "Prepare to witness, brother, the demise of _that _thing."

Hulk growled and stood at the ready. Loki sneered and his sceptre materialised in his hand, the sceptre whirred and blasted at Hulk. Hulk rolled out of the way. He charged at Loki, who dived out of the way and he fired agian. It misses Hulk by a few inches.

Hulk stampeded toward Loki, Hulk picked up Loki and smashed him side to side on the cold hard ground. Loki lay in a small crater. Hulk smiled proudly and walked towards Thor, who looked at Hulk in awe. Loki jumped upwards, yelled and blasted all of the sceptre's power at Hulk.

"Banner! Behind you!" Thor shouted but it was too late, the blast fired square into Hulk's back, dazed and stunned he fell to the floor. Thor broke free from his shackles and tackled Loki to the ground, shattering the sceptre.

Suddenly, from all sides of the room came the sound clattering, banging and shouting, as Iron Man, Ditto, Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow appeared from the darkness of the ship and they crashed into the battle with Loki and Thor.

While they battled, Ditto looked around for the Hulk, when she saw him lying on the floor as Banner, she sprinted over. Thor threw Loki to the other side of the room, where Iron Man shot him.

"Bruce!" She shouted over the fighting. "God don't be dead!" She checked for his pulse and breathed sharply, he was barely breathing. "Bruce! Please wake up! We need your help! I... need your help!" Banner still remains still with his chest slowly moving up and down.

Captain America threw his shield at the incoming Biokin reinforcements, they split on contact. Him, Hawkeye and Black Widow took on the Biokin's army. Iron Man and Thor took on Loki.

"Come on Banner, wake up..." She whispered. Banner's eyes flickered under his eyelids. Ditto leant in, "Bruce?" His eyes darted open and they stare up at Ditto. "Doctor Banner?" She asked.

Banner's mouth formed a smile. "You need... my... help?"

Ditto smiled and blushed. "Yes! I mean, we need your help. Can you fight?"

"By me if you mean _me _or you mean Hulk... the other guy."

"Either one I don't mind." Ditto giggled and held her hand out to Banner. "Are you with us?"

Banner smiled and took her hand; Ditto helped him to his feet.

"You might want to put this on." Ditto handed him her jacket. Banner blushed and wrapped it around his waist.

He looked over at Iron Man and Thor fighting Loki, then at Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. "You do _need_ help and I think I know how to stop this."

Ditto shot a confused look at Banner. "How?"

Banner smirked and grabbed Ditto's hand. "Follow me." Banner and Ditto sprinted away from the battle, down the long dark corridors and to the heart of the ship.

* * *

The heart of the ship was huge with an enormous sparking blood red heart in the middle of the room. It was the power source of the entire force of the Biokins. "It brings a whole new meaning to heart of the ship." Banner said staring at it.

"Yeah it does and it can't be this easy to take it out."

"What makes you say that?"

"There is a load of those Bio things heading our way!" Ditto pointed to the mass of Biokins heading their way. "Time to suit up." Banner hulked out and roared.

The Biokins charged at them. Hulk leapt over them while Ditto fired at the Biokins. Hulk smashed his huge fists down onto the group, a shockwave caused the nearest Biokins implode. Ditto attacked the stragglers with the energy beams. More and more Biokins advance on the two.

"Hulk! Take out the heart, I've got them!" The Hulk growled and nodded quickly. He bounded up towards the beating heart and pummelled his fist into the beating heart. The ship rumbled under the strain and the heart dislodged from the hold. The Hulk jumped down as the rest of the Avengers as well as Loki converse into the room.

"We got to go now!" Shouted Ditto. "The Helicarrier is under us!" No one disagreed with her; they dashed though the levels of the ship and when they got the lowest level, the Avengers and Loki, leaped from the exploding ship down towards the Helicarrier that flew below them.

The Avengers and Loki landed on the Helicarrier with a thump. Agents immediately congregated on Loki, pulling him away to the brig. Fury walked out from the Bridge. "You all look terrible, take a break and we'll debrief in the morning."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Chuckled the de-helmeted Tony Stark, he walked into the Helicarrier.

"Likewise." Barton, Romanoff and Steve said simultaneously. They left the deck.

Fury looks at Ackerly, Hulk and Thor. "Doctor Banner, find some clothes." Banner left for his room. "Doctor Ackerly, we have reports that the weather is getting worse since you destroyed the Biokin mother ship, I need you to find out what is happening." She nodded and left for the lab. "And Thor... do whatever the hell you want." Thor grinned and left.

Fury looked up at the smoke from the mother ship. "It's only just beginning."

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for enjoying this! Check my profile for more stories!**


End file.
